Innecesario
by KitsukyR
Summary: EdoxWin, drabble. Se sitúa luego de que Edward trató de resucitar a su madre, y antes de que tenga su automail. Y esta vez, Edward se cuestiona ¿qué es lo que Winry está haciendo? ¿No es aquello algo "innecesario"?


¿Qué tal? Hace un montón no publicaba nada. Para los que leen mis otros fics los estoy escribiendo, estoy en eso. (Menos el de "Hospital" que lo dejé re muertito pobre.) Pido disculpas por falta de inspiración últimamente empecé el colegio y la verdad que en Matemáticas me están matando. ¡Pero bueno! Hablando de lo que van a ver ahora, no me convenció tanto al principio pero el final personalmente, me gustó =D. Para guiarlos un poquito, se sitúa un poco después de que Edward y Alphonse quisieron resucitar a Trisha, y Edward se quedó sin brazo y sin pierna. Fue ANTES de que Winry y Pinako le hagan el automail. Repito, ¡ANTES! (realmente es muy importante) así que obviamente, Edward y Winry son dentro de todo; pequeños. Este es uno de los títulos de los "100 temas" de EdoxWin (L). Así que seguramente verán otros más drabbles de mi parte próximamente… (no puedo evitarlo, AMO hacer drabbles). Me copé mucho escribiendo acá, perdon! Jaja. Me despido de ustedes con un besotón enorme, y que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Innecesario**

Cuando eran pequeños, él y Al solían verla mucho a Winry. Les divertía jugar con ella, y estar en su casa con toda la familia Rockbell's. Sucedieron tragedias, muchas en realidad. Y hoy en día, aún le sorprendía un poco darse cuenta que Winry estaba con él aproximadamente las 24 horas del día.

Él se despertaba, y con los ojos aún entrecerrados la miraba a ella. A su amiga, dormida en la silla de enfrente. Despeinada, con su ropa de dormir y ojeras grandes debajo de sus ojos cerrados. Se sorprendió y pensó ¿para qué? Winry tiene su cuarto y una cama propia, ¿qué le veía cómodo a esa silla? Lo único que podía pensar era que lo que estaba haciendo, era algo _innecesario_ para ella.

Sin ni siquiera pedirlo, Winry aparecía en el cuarto con una bandeja de comida en sus manos; colocándola en la mesa. Y luego lo ayudaba a sentarse en su cama, y ella le daba el tenedor. Le daba el vaso de agua. Winry lo ayudaba a comer, ya que sin un brazo y sin una pierna le era difícil. Pero él no entendía porque, ¿no había cosas más divertidas para ella hacer antes que darle de comer a un niño en sillas de ruedas? Y otra vez pensó, que esto era_ innecesario_.

Después de estar la mayor parte del día en su cama sin ánimos, Winry se acercaba a él con su silla de ruedas y lo ayudaba a sentarse en ella. Para después, dar un paseo por Rizembul. Ella le daba una excusa de que "tenía que ir a comprar un par de cosas" y que Edward tendría que acompañarla. Al principio él se creyó esa mentira, pero luego pensó ¿no era más rápido y cómodo que ella fuese sola? ¿Porqué tener semejante carga encima? "Qué _innecesario_ para ella" pensó, por tercera vez en el día.

Edward tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Se despertaba asustado, pensando en la imagen del monstruo que él y su hermano habían creado. El niño comenzaba a sudar, con ganas de llorar. Ganas de gritar y morirse, ahorrándose todo ése maldito sufrimiento que tenía. Y luego sentía algo frío en su frente, abrió los ojos y ahí la vio. A su mejor amiga, colocándole un paño de agua fría en su cabeza, recorriéndolo por toda su cara refrescándola…

Luego de una manera que él no esperaba, su mano; su única mano sintió cierto calor. Cierta pequeña mano que tomaba la de él, dándole fuerza. No sabía porque lo hacía, ¿cuál era su intención? Pero no importaba. No bastaron las palabras, así que nada fue dicho y después de unos segundos, él pudo dormir; y antes de eso unos pensamientos recorrieron en su cabeza. "¿Para qué? ¿Porqué era _necesario _para ella hacer eso?"

Cuando Edward se despertaba a la mañana, no eran casualmente pensamientos positivos. Él pensaba en la porquería que era. En el horrible hermano mayor que había sido, el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo Al, el hecho de que no quería volver a su casa. También el hecho de haberse creído que era el mejor, que podía controlar todo y superar las leyes de la alquimia. Y no, era un simple idiota. Edward lo sabía, pero aún así se preguntaba…

¿Porqué había sucedido todo esto? Él no tenía pierna, no tenía brazo y Alphonse estaba sufriendo el triple que él. Edward no podía sentirse más que un pedazo de basura.

-¡Voy a entrar!-escuchó una voz alegre desde afuera de su habitación, y entró rápidamente con un vaso de leche. Se acercó hacia él, colocándolo en la mesa. Él miró el vaso con miedo, asco y escalofrío. Ella se rió por su reacción y le respondió que si no la tomaba se quedaría enano por el resto de su vida. Se gritaron, como solían hacerlo. Luego ella rió a carcajadas y él apenas formó una delgada sonrisa.

Pero al fin y al cabo, una sonrisa era. Y no había nada más dulce para ella que ver eso, después de tanto tiempo.

Edward pensó que hacía mucho que ellos no hacían eso, hacía mucho que ellos no reían de esa manera. Después se dio cuenta de algo… ella siempre estaba sonriéndole. Le sonreía cuando venía a saludarlo, cuando se despertaba de aquella silla incómoda, cuando le traía a su habitación la comida, y hasta cuando daban un paseo por Rizembul. Él siempre estaba con una mirada perdida, fuera de su mundo.

Y ella le sonreía todos los días, no se quejaba por nada. No se quejó de su mal humor, de su manera de hablarle, ni de sus ojos casi muertos.

Edward tenía dudas. Se preguntaba ¿porqué Winry se molestaba tanto? Pero la verdad es que, le gustaba.

Una vez recordó que se despertó y sorpresivamente, Winry estaba dormida a su lado. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado despierta toda la noche, posiblemente cuidándolo. Posiblemente para ver si él necesitaba algo. Y eso a él, le gustaba.

Cuando estaba sentado sobre su cama, observando hacia la ventana de lejos su casa, se deprimía. Se ponía furioso con él, pero sobre todo se ponía triste. Como si fuera que le leyó la mente Winry aparecía, diciendo que necesitaba comprar algo y que tenía que acompañarla. Ella mentía, Edward lo sabía. No necesitaba comprar algo, sólo quería que él se animara, que estuviera un poco feliz. No lo estaría, pero no podía negar que le gustaba saber que ella estaba caminando ahí, a su lado.

En todos momentos… ella estaba cuidándolo. Edward sabía perfectamente que no había forma de sentirse menos culpable, de poder odiarse siquiera un poco menos; no había forma. Pero tenía que aceptar que ver a Winry sonriéndole todos los días, y estando pendiente todo el tiempo de él… lo ponía de buen humor. Aunque sea, un poquito.

-¿No es innecesario?- Con algo de temblor en su voz, él le susurró a ella.

-¿Innecesario qué?- dijo la rubia, confundida. Y él la miró, y de la nada comenzó a reírse. Los ojos azules de Winry se abrieron como platos, incrédula de lo que estaba pasando. No sólo le sorprendía que Edward estuviese hablándole así, le sorprendía que le preguntara eso y encima de la nada, comenzaba a reír. Realmente a veces no lograba entenderlo. Pero cuando lo miró, con esa sonrisa… se rió con él, inconciente.

Porque a Winry le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo reírse.

Porque ella quería que él estuviese bien.

Y porque sabía también, que él y su hermano menor ya estarían bien, ya lo superarían. Sobre todo él.

Edward pensó en las cosas innecesarias. En lo poco útil que debería ser para su mejor amiga cuidarlo todos los días, estar pendiente de él y sin recibir algo a cambio. "Qué irónico" pensó él, que después de todo lo sucedido comenzara a pensar en el intercambio equivalente justo ahora.

¿Qué es necesario, y qué no? Muchas dudas con semejanza a eso se cuestionó el niño rubio de ojos dorados. Pero trató de olvidarlo, y pensar un poco en lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Lo único que tenía presente ahora, es que él nunca le pidió nada a ella. Nunca le pidió que hiciera esto y aquello, y sin embargo lo hacía; sin pedir nada a cambio. Le costaba entender porqué.

Lo único que tenía presente ahora, es que él _la necesitaba_.

Y es una realidad que aceptaba, pero que no lo diría.

Porque Edward necesita que **ella** esté cerca.

"Gracias" dijo en su mente, mientras la veía reírse. Reírse junto a él.


End file.
